


where i want to be

by walkthegale



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: Ada has a conference to go to and she asks Hecate to make her a promise before she leaves.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 25
Kudos: 46
Collections: Hackle Lemonade Challenge





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hackle Lemonade Challenge, Week Four: [Kink](https://cassiopeiasara.tumblr.com/post/643706048194265088/hackle-lemonade-challenge).

Ada wakes a little more tired than she would have preferred, and with a few pleasant reminders of the previous night - the gentle ache of her legs, the scattered marks Hecate’s mouth left across the tops of her breasts. It’s extremely hard to disentangle herself from Hecate’s arms, particularly when Hecate makes a little noise of protest and reaches for her as she climbs out of bed.

“I need to pack for the conference,” she says, everything in her laced with regret, and leans over to kiss Hecate’s cheek.

Hecate, clearly more awake than Ada has given her credit for, turns her head at the last second, catching Ada’s mouth with her own, her tongue sliding between Ada’s teeth. Ada barely has time to react before Hecate’s arms are around her neck, tugging her back down, and she loses her balance, landing full length on top of the pile of blankets and Hecate.

“Oof,” she says, into Hecate’s mouth, and she can feel Hecate smile against her. Hecate’s leg appears from under the duvet and is flung across Ada’s back, pinning her in place.

Hecate kisses her like they haven’t seen each other in months, with a wild enthusiasm that Ada finds herself rising to match. She settles atop Hecate and lets herself revel in the soft heat of her mouth, in the press of her body, and in her roving hands. They slept naked the night before, warm in each other’s arms, and Hecate is making full use of that access to Ada’s body this morning, until Ada is more than a little breathless.

“Weren’t...” Hecate gasps, as Ada nibbles at her bottom lip. “Weren’t you going to pack?”

Ada breaks the kiss and raises one eyebrow at Hecate. Hecate looks back at her, almost implacable but for the telltale hitch in her breathing. Ada holds out for a few more seconds before she can’t help but lean back in and kiss Hecate again, enjoying Hecate’s little indrawn breath, and the way her fist clenches against Ada's side.

It isn’t long before further impatience overtakes Ada, and she summons up a little magic to remove the blankets from between them, losing herself in the sudden press of Hecate’s bare skin against her own. She tucks her thigh between Hecate’s legs.

Hecate rolls them then, pinning Ada beneath her with a low, predatory sound. Ada pulls her close, her hands splayed over Hecate’s lower back, and feels Hecate roll her hips against Ada’s thigh in response. She can feel the heat of her, the slick slide against her leg, and she rocks into it, steady but firm, hearing Hecate’s answering gasp. There’s nothing she wants more than to see this through to its conclusion and feel Hecate fall apart against her.

 _Almost_ nothing.

Ada slows her movements, stops, and after a moment Hecate stills too and looks down at her, quizzically. Her hair has fallen forward on either side of her face, and she’s so beautiful in her disarray that Ada can hardly bear it.

“I do have to pack,” Ada says. “In fact, I should probably be leaving soon.”

Hecate makes a disgruntled noise, her face radiating absolute disbelief.

Holding Hecate’s gaze, allowing a wicked smile to spread across her face, Ada slips her hand around and down, to stroke through the damp hair between Hecate’s legs. She runs her fingertips along the line of her, finding her wet and hot and as soft as silk. Hecate shivers and draws in a sharp breath.

And then Ada lifts her fingers again, brings them to her own lips and runs her tongue over them, licking away the lingering wet. Hecate, gone utterly still, can’t tear her eyes away. Her stare burns into Ada as Ada slides a finger into her mouth, sucks the gorgeous taste of Hecate from her own skin.

“I’ll be gone for three days,” Ada says, conversationally, after a moment. “Perhaps it might be fun if your next orgasm wasn’t until I get back.”

Ada feigns indifference, all the while watching Hecate carefully for her reaction, and that reaction does not disappoint. A deep flush rises in Hecate’s cheeks, and her breathing hitches as she takes in the idea. She nods, slowly.

“Yes,” she whispers.

Ada kisses her again, then, flipping them over again and pushing Hecate back down onto the bed. She sits up and runs her hand and her gaze the full length of Hecate’s body, her touch featherlight, and Hecate sighs and leans into it.

“Yes?” Ada asks.

“Yes,” Hecate affirms. “Please, Ada.”

Ada smiles. “And you won’t touch yourself, you won’t make yourself come, while I’m away?”

Hecate’s eyes are wide and fathomless. “I won’t.”

Ada gets up then, out of bed, and packs for her trip with a few quick gestures. She gets her own breathing under control as she does so and is rather proud of that.

“I’ll mirror you tonight,” she tells Hecate, who hasn’t moved from where Ada left her. Ada leans over and kisses her, just once, gentle but thick with promise. There’s the edge of laughter in her voice when she speaks. “Remember, no touching.”

Hecate nods, and they bid each other goodbye with one more kiss and no small reluctance.

From the doorway, Ada allows herself a look back at Hecate, dishevelled still on their bed, and the sight of her will carry Ada through the long and fairly arduous day ahead.


	2. Day 2

It’s late by the time Ada’s able to mirror Hecate. Between the long journey by broom, the conference’s opening ceremonies and events, and a rather extended dinner, filled with people to meet and reconnect with, she’s very tired and somewhat agitated when she eventually makes it back to her hotel room and some blessed privacy.

Hecate answers almost immediately, sitting in one of the armchairs in their bedroom and clad in her nightdress already, and the sight of her is an instant balm to Ada’s slightly jangled soul. She desperately wants to be able to put her arms around Hecate, to sink into the simple comfort of holding her.

Instead, she asks Hecate about her day. She asks how the school is and how her work has gone, and tells Hecate a little about her own day in turn. 

“Have you touched yourself?” she asks, out of the blue.

“Of course not.” Hecate’s reply is smooth, clear, but Ada notices the catch in it and knows that she’s taken Hecate off guard. That she isn’t nearly as unaffected as she’d like to imply.

“Good,” Ada says. She’s been thinking about her next question all day - it’s been playing at the edges of her mind no matter what else she was doing, interrupting her thoughts at the most inopportune moments but so thoroughly delightful to consider that she hasn’t been able to find it in herself to banish it.

“Would you?” she asks, letting the subject of her day’s imaginings fly free into the world. “Touch yourself,” she clarifies, when Hecate looks a little puzzled. “Now, here, for me, just as long as I tell you to?”

Hecate’s eyes widen, and there’s a pause almost long enough for Ada to retract the question. But then, with a strained sort of a sound in the back of her throat, she nods. She looks almost mesmerised, like she can’t tear her eyes away from Ada for so much as a single second, and Ada feels a delicious little spike in her own arousal.

“Would you lift your nightdress for me, so I can see?” Ada asks her, keeping her tone light.

With her eyes still fixed on Ada through the mirror, her lips a little parted, Hecate leans back in her seat, raising her hips to push the hem of her nightdress up around her waist. There’s an obvious tension running through her, her back ramrod straight.

“Breathe, my dear,” Ada tells her, gently. “It’s only me. You don’t have to do any of this if it’s making you uncomfortable.”

There’s a moment and then Hecate nods again, and Ada can see her body loosen a little. She suddenly looks more at ease in her seat, and a slight smile plays at the edges of her mouth.

“I want to,” Hecate says, simply, and Ada can feel the honesty in it - can feel something in herself relax in turn.

Hecate draws her foot up to rest on the seat of the chair, her knee pulled back towards herself, and lets her legs fall open, angling herself in a way that’s calculated to give Ada a good view. Ada takes this moment to rake her eyes over Hecate’s body - to take in how her nipples are showing against the satin of her nightdress, the way the fabric has bunched, pulling across her hips, and the lovely patch of dark hair between her legs that Ada so badly wishes she could reach out and touch.

“Would you…” There’s a catch in Ada’s voice that she wasn’t expecting. She takes a breath and tries again. “Would you touch your breasts for me, first? The way I would touch them.”

She watches Hecate’s chest rise and fall, watches her move her hands to her own chest, and cup both her breasts in her hands, rubbing her thumbs over her hard nipples, giving the smallest gasp of pleasure at her own touch. Ada bites her own lip, suddenly aware that this might be even more potent than she had given it credit for in her planning.

“Beautiful,” she whispers, and watches Hecate flush a little in response. “Would you go lower for me now, my darling?”

Hecate obliges instantly. She leaves one hand over her breast and makes a show of trailing the other, slowly, down her stomach, down to find bare skin and then to rest lightly between her legs. “Like this?” she asks, and Ada can hear a teasing note and just a hint of breathlessness.

“Just like that,” Ada tells her. She waits just a moment, caught on this precipice of the power she holds over Hecate here, of knowing that Hecate will do what Ada asks of her and will love it just as much as Ada would were the situation reversed. “Show me what you’d like me to do to you,” she says eventually. “If I was with you.”

Hecate’s eyes flash and she hums her agreement. As Ada watches, she slips two fingers between her labia and parts them for Ada to see. There’s a shine there, in the low light of their bedroom, and she lowers her other hand, draws one finger along the length of herself, from her entrance to her clit, then brings her hand up to her mouth. Her tongue flickers out and she licks the taste of herself from her own fingers.

Ada is utterly spellbound. She knows that taste so very well, knows the feel of Hecate’s fingers against her lips, and _oh_ how she wants it now. She presses her thighs together against the rush of arousal that floods through her.

Hecate’s hand drops again, and Ada’s gaze with it. She’s painfully aware of how much she wants it to be her own fingers doing this to Hecate as Hecate begins to touch herself in earnest, circling her clit with her fingertips, her breathing growing deeper and less regular.

“That’s right,” Ada tells her as Hecate’s movements speed up, just a little. “Keep going. Does it feel good?”

Hecate nods again, keeping up her pace, letting out a sound that’s a little like a whine.

“Tell, me, Hecate,” Ada pushes. “Does it feel good?”

Hecate’s hips jerk under her own touch. “Yes,” she gasps. “Oh Ada, I wish… I wish you…” Her voice is ragged and she trails off, her eyes half-closed, her fingers continuing the pattern she’s drawing against herself.

“Good,” Ada tells her. “Good girl. You’re doing so well for me.”

When Hecate moans in response, Ada can barely keep from reaching her hand between her own legs and relieving her own growing need, but she holds off, keeping herself focused on Hecate and trying not to squirm in place.

As she watches, Hecate’s movements begin to get firmer and more frantic, her hips rolling against her fingers. Ada watches her just a little longer - lets herself enjoy how stunningly beautiful Hecate is in this moment, wanton and dishevelled and on display for Ada to admire. She could happily watch Hecate like this forever.

“Hecate,” Ada says instead, letting her tone brook no argument. “Stop now.”

And with a long, shuddering breath, Hecate stops. She lifts her hand away from herself, and Ada can see the effort that goes into not allowing her hips to chase it. Her chest heaves as she fights for control of herself, and she moves both her hands to the arms of the chair, digging her nails into the fabric until her knuckles turn a little white.

Ada gives her a satisfied nod. “That’s enough for tonight, I think.”

And through the mirror, Hecate looks back at her, slumped in her seat, her eyes still glazed with unsated desire.

“Remember, Hecate,” Ada says, by way of distracting herself from her impulse to tell Hecate to keep going, to tell her brilliant, gorgeous Hecate to come for her right now. “You won’t touch yourself tonight, after this?”

“I won’t, Ada.” Hecate’s voice is surprisingly steady, perhaps more so than her own.

“Good.”

They talk a little longer, as Hecate calms down and settles back into herself. Ada keeps the conversation light, and eventually they’re both stifling yawns, their eyes heavy. “You did so well for me,” Ada says, before she ends the call. “Goodnight, my Hecate.”

Afterwards, tucked into the unfamiliar and middlingly comfortable hotel bed, Ada considers slipping her hand between her own legs, replaying the sight of Hecate in her mind, and finding her own release. It’s a very tempting prospect, but she decides, with no small regret, to sleep instead. It’s late and she has to be awake early in the morning, and besides, she has an interesting idea for tomorrow night.


	3. Day 3

The next day drags on interminably. The panels are dull, the speeches endless, the company largely more uninspiring than Ada had hoped. This does, however, mean that she has time, whilst trying to look like she’s paying attention, to give considerable thought to her evening plans.

She manages to escape back to her room a little earlier than she had the previous night. Changing into her pink cotton pyjamas, she settles herself on the bed, leaning against a pile of pillows, with her mirror in front of her, and calls Hecate, who answers within seconds.

Ada takes a careful look at her wife. Hecate definitely looks ever so slightly less put-together than she normally does. The difference is so small that no one but Ada would have noticed, but it’s there - a few hairs out of place, the collar of her dressing gown just a touch askew, and a somewhat distracted air.

“Are you quite all right, my dear?” Ada asks, already knowing what the answer will be and trying to keep the humour from her voice.

Hecate gives her a long look, one eyebrow raised. “Perfectly,” she says. “I am _perfectly_ all right, and I can’t imagine why you might think otherwise.”

“Oh good.” Ada allows herself a smile. “Then you won’t mind telling me whether you touched yourself last night? Or today, perhaps?”

Hecate looks utterly scandalised. “I told you I wouldn’t, and so I have not.”

Ada nods, satisfied. “Good girl.” She wants to reach out, to touch the mirror like it was Hecate’s cheek, but she curbs the impulse. “Have you been thinking about me?”

Hecate softens then, her eyes going wide and liquid. She nods, holding Ada’s gaze. “All day.” She draws a breath and Ada can hear the catch in it. “Falling asleep last night was… difficult,” Hecate admits. “And I have found myself somewhat unable to focus on my tasks today.”

“Oh, what a shame,” Ada says, lightly. “I’ve been quite beside myself. You know, I don’t think I took in a single thing today for it.” She hears Hecate’s little indrawn gasp of breath, watches her hands flutter and clench, and with that, Ada lets the facade drop, lets her own need seep into her voice. “Would you like me to show you how much I’ve been thinking about you?”

Hecate falls absolutely still - nothing moves, not her hands, her mouth, her eyes - she may as well have stopped breathing altogether. Ada feels a broad smile spread across her face as she can almost feel Hecate try to gather herself, until eventually she manages, very quietly, to say, “Yes.”

Ada considers making her say it again, louder, more clearly. Making her ask for it in a full sentence. But she relents, wanting this as much as Hecate so obviously does. Leaning a little further back into the pillows, and angling herself deliberately so Hecate will be able to see her as well as she could see Hecate the previous night, Ada draws on a touch of her magic and vanishes her pyjama bottoms and underwear, leaving herself only the shirt, which is already unbuttoned lower than she’d allow anyone but Hecate to see.

In the mirror, Hecate is watching her like a hawk, with a predatory gleam in her eyes that Ada knows well and finds utterly intoxicating.

Parting her legs, Ada runs her fingers over her inner thigh and feels herself shiver a little. “Is there anything in particular you would like, Hecate?”

There isn’t a moment’s doubt in her mind about how Hecate will react, and Hecate does not disappoint. “I want you to touch yourself,” Hecate says, her voice low but clear. “Let me see you.”

Ada smiles. She brings her hand between her legs and into the nest of hair there. The first touch of her own fingers is delicious, and she can’t help applying a little pressure as her fingertips skate over her clit. “Like this?” she asks, and she can hear the strain in her own voice. So can Hecate, it seems, who is now leaning forward on the other side of the mirror, watching avidly, her breathing a little uneven.

“Yes” Hecate sounds dreamy, almost dazed. “Show me, Ada.”

And Ada does, without taking her eyes off Hecate. She’s slick under her own touch, her fingers on either side of her clit, sliding down through the heat and wet, and looping back up again, settling into a rhythm, not pressing too hard just yet. 

“I can’t wait for you to touch me like this,” she tells Hecate, teasing her fingers at her entrance. “I want your mouth on me. I want your fingers,” she slides her own fingers inside herself. “ _Oh_ … Just like this.”

Ada can see that Hecate’s cheeks are stained red, and she’s biting her lip, drawing it through her teeth, and Ada wants to kiss her more than anything in the world. She slips her fingers back out, and up again to her clit, circling, giving herself a little more friction this time, letting her hips buck up to meet her own touch.

“Keep going,” Hecate tells her. “Don’t stop.” She’s shifting in place, almost squirming in her seat, keeping her hands clenched where Ada can see them, obviously making a concerted effort not to touch herself in turn. She’s stunning like that, so needy and so controlled. An absolute vision.

Ada obeys Hecate’s command, and keeps going, applying a little more pressure, speeding her movements just a bit, giving her body exactly what it’s asking for. She can hear the slick sound of herself against her fingers and doesn’t doubt that Hecate can too. Her breathing is ragged now, with a hint of a whimper in it.

“Hecate,” she says, eventually, and it comes out a gasp. “Hecate, I’m close…”

Hecate nods, glassy-eyed. “Good,” she manages to say. “Don’t stop. Come for me.”

Ada wasn’t sure whether she had quite intended to, when she planned this evening, but now that they’re here she can’t resist giving Hecate what she’s asking for. She keeps up her pace, just a little longer, just like that, just… _there_...

She comes with a deep, shivering pulse of pleasure, her hips jerking against her hand, her blood rushing in her ears and Hecate’s name spilling from her lips, over and over. 

Falling back limp against the bed, for a few moments Ada just breathes, her fingers resting lightly against herself so she can almost pretend they’re Hecate’s. When she manages to open her eyes again, Hecate looks absolutely awestruck, her eyes wide and dark and distant, her lips parted. Ada wants, so, so _badly_ wants, to reach out and hold her. To feel Hecate’s soft, warm skin under her palms, the press of her body and touch of her lips. To have Hecate feel her arms tight and close around her, soothing, holding.

The germ of an idea begins to form in Ada’s mind, and she puts it aside for later contemplation.

“Hecate,” she says, instead, putting her words in place of her hands for now. “My Hecate. Do you remember that you mustn’t come, not until I’m back?”

Hecate nods, makes a faint noise in her throat that might have been an affirmation.

“Do you think you can still do that for me?” Ada continues.

Another nod, and this time, a quiet, “Yes.”

Satisfied, Ada accepts her assertion, though she wonders a little if it’s true. If even Hecate, with all her iron will, might slip up tonight, after this call has ended, and allow herself this pleasure. If it might stay in her head and she might find it accidentally, in her dreams.


	4. Day 4

The following day is better, or at least, the conference itself is. Ada manages to catch up with some people she’s been intending to talk to, and she attends a few extremely interesting pieces of programming, with some things she’ll want to follow up on before next term begins.

She’s thoroughly fed up with being away now, and is much more distracted than she should be, but she gives it a good half of her attention and is rather proud she manages that. At least today it feels worth her being here, whereas yesterday she wasn’t at all sure why she hadn’t just stayed at home.

She’s on the edge of her seat by the end of the day, and when she gets back to her room she doesn’t even give herself time to get changed - just collapses onto the bed, sets up the mirror, and focuses the magic of it on Hecate.

Hecate takes a moment to answer, and Ada twiddles her thumbs impatiently, hoping frantically that Hecate hasn’t been called to deal with some minor school emergency. She trusts implicitly that Hecate can deal with anything that might be happening there, of course, but...

Fortunately, Hecate answers her call before Ada’s mind can spiral itself any further down that path.

Hecate is wearing her robe, and it’s tied less tightly than usual, gaping enticingly about her chest and thighs and demonstrating quite clearly that she’s wearing nothing beneath it. Ada asks her, again, whether she has touched herself since they last spoke, and Hecate, again, replies that she has not. The litany is familiar by now, like a spell they’re casting together. Hecate looks quite smug.

Excitement bubbling up in her belly, Ada doesn’t waste a moment. “I would like to try something,” she says, smiling as she sees Hecate’s curiosity piqued. “If you’re amenable, my dear?”

Once she has Hecate’s assent, she begins to cast a spell. Calling on her magic, she starts to weave the threads of it together, going through the motions of it slowly, waiting for Hecate to recognise it as one they’ve used face-to-face before. It won’t work unless Hecate joins in at the pivotal moment.

Muted by distance but helped along by the magic of the mirror, Ada feels Hecate’s familiar, beloved magic winding itself into hers and she opens herself to it, allowing it to lift the spell and entwine with it, until they both bring it to its completion. When she focuses on the mirror again, Hecate is smiling back at her.

Once the spell has settled, Ada reaches out until she finds the place where all the connections of their magic sparkle and dance in her mind’s eye. She waves her hand through the air, humming a faint part of a chant as she does so, and concentrates carefully on Hecate’s wrist. On the soft, smooth skin there, and the delicate shape of it, until she can almost feel it under her fingertips.

Through the mirror, Hecate gives a little gasp and her hand flies to her wrist. “I can feel you,” she says, her voice rich with wonder, like they don’t use magic every moment of every day. That wonder, that deep, boundless delight, that Hecate takes in all the minutiae of witchcraft, is one of the things Ada loves the most about her.

Ada takes a firmer hold of the magic and focuses on different parts of Hecate’s body, drawing her distant touch first up Hecate’s arm to her shoulder, and then sweeping down the length of her body to her hips. Hecate leans back in her seat and Ada can see her body curving into the invisible sensations. Hecate’s mouth falls open just a little when Ada brings the touch wandering back up to her breasts, when she concentrates on Hecate’s lovely nipples and the way they usually feel when they harden under her fingers. Ada circles them each now with the magic, and Hecate arches her back into the touch, her robe falling still more tantalisingly open, giving Ada captivating glimpses of what lies beneath.

Drawing the magic ever lower, brushing the undersides of Hecate’s breasts, swirling it over her stomach, down to the hollows of her hips, Ada watches Hecate’s eyes flutter shut, sees her shiver as the touch of it trails downwards from her navel before veering aside to the tops of her thighs. Hecate parts her legs instinctively, though it’s not necessary to accommodate the magic the way she would Ada’s hand.

Like this, with her head tipped back, her eyes closed and her mouth a little open, her robe barely covering her, Hecate is more beautiful than Ada has words for. If Ada could just look at Hecate like this for the rest of her life, she thinks she might in fact be content.

Hecate makes a little sound, and Ada realises that she has become preoccupied, that she’s letting the magic circle Hecate’s inner thighs idly and it’s clearly driving Hecate to distraction. Ada pulls her mind back to the task in hand (or rather, the task she wishes were in her actual hands at this moment), thinks about the soft, damp hair between Hecate’s legs, and the slick heat beneath, as she focuses the magic there, sliding it the full length of her, once, and then again.

Hecate parts her legs further still, bucking her hips up against the intangible sensation, and Ada can’t help but give her what she wants, letting the magic gather and concentrate into a small, neat circle about Hecate’s clit, thinking about how it would feel to her touch, swollen and ready, Hecate’s body trembling beneath her.

Ada watches Hecate as the magic does its work. Hecate’s eyes are dark and wide, and Ada feels pinned by the intensity of her gaze, doesn’t think she could look away if she tried. She watches Hecate’s breathing speed up, growing ever more ragged, the skin of her throat flushed pink, her hips moving in time with Ada’s magic.

“Hecate,” she says, after a few more delightful moments. “Remember you’re not allowed to come. Tell me if you’re close.”

Hecate gives a wordless nod, a strained whine escaping her lips. Ada doesn’t think it will be long now. She holds the magic, bright in the front of her mind, and makes sure it keeps up its pace, keeps drawing its little sparkling pattern, back and forth over Hecate’s clit, keeps the strength of it just _so_ , just how she knows Hecate wants it.

A little longer, and then Hecate draws in a deep, sharp breath and gasps, “Stop.”

Ada stops instantly, pulling the magic back away from Hecate and into the centre of herself. “Are you sure?” she asks, letting a teasing edge into her voice. “I could continue, if you wanted me to?”

Hecate nods frantically. “I... can’t,” she manages. Ada watches her fight not to ask for more, not to touch herself for that last, fleeting moment that is so clearly all it would take, watches her fingers twitch and clench as she struggles to pull herself together.

“Good girl,” Ada tells her, as she watches. “That was very good, my dear. You’ve done so well.” She smiles fondly at Hecate through the mirror. “I’ll be home tomorrow evening, and you mustn’t come until I’m with you. Can you still do that for me?”

“Of course, Ada.” Hecate looks a little more controlled, though her voice is hoarse with desire. “Anything.”

Ada doesn’t know whether she could do that herself, in Hecate’s position, but she thinks maybe Hecate can.

After they say a long-distance goodnight and farewell for a final time, Ada doesn’t touch herself either, though she aches to. Instead she tucks herself into bed, and lets herself plan for her return the next day.


	5. Day 5

When Ada finally arrives home, at the end of a long day and a longer broomstick ride, she steps into the castle and takes a deep, satisfied breath. She does enjoy a trip away from time to time, but today she is extremely glad to be home. She basks in the familiar ambient magic of her school, as she makes her way to her rooms.

Leaving her bags on the floor of the sitting room to be dealt with later, she heads directly to the bedroom, and on opening the door, finds Hecate precisely where she knew she would - utterly, gloriously naked, sitting waiting for her in their bed.

For a moment, Ada just stands there, taking in the sight. She’s really here, in her home, with her brilliant, exquisite Hecate, where she belongs.

“Ada,” Hecate greets her. The word is stretched long, and her voice is brim full of warmth and love, with a hint of delicious tension running through it - the same tension that Ada can see in every line of Hecate’s body.

“Did you touch yourself?” Ada asks, still lingering in the doorway. She knows the answer already, but she waits to hear Hecate’s confirmation. When she receives it, it sends a bolt of heat right through the centre of her - Hecate waited, all these days, just like Ada asked her to.

Perhaps, Ada decides, Hecate can wait just a few moments longer, while Ada is physically here to savour it.

“Put your hands flat on the bed, please,” she tells Hecate, and Hecate complies without hesitation. “That’s right. I’d like you to keep them there for me until I say.”

Stepping into the room, Ada begins to undress. She does so by hand, not by magic, unbuttoning first her cardigan, then her blouse, before shrugging them off, and then unfastening her skirt and letting it drop to the floor around her feet. She can feel Hecate’s gaze burning into her the entire time, and it feels like sunlight after a long winter.

Finally, slowly, she discards her bra, steps out of her underwear, and walks over to the bed.

Hecate is trembling with anticipation, Ada realises as she nears her, so wound up, so desperate, that she can barely keep still, but she keeps her hands flat on the bed, like she was told, and watches Ada’s approach.

Ada rewards both Hecate and herself with a long, searing kiss.

She feels like a dam has broken, now that she’s touching Hecate, and she finds herself pulled along in the frantic, dazzling rush of it, can hardly bear to stop kissing Hecate long enough to climb onto the bed and astride her lap. From there, she runs her hands over Hecate’s body, her neck, her chest, her stomach. She palms each of Hecate’s breasts, rolls her nipples between her fingers as she fastens her mouth over a pulse point at her throat and listens to Hecate’s answering gasp.

Unable to wait a second longer, Ada pushes Hecate down against the pillows, leaving a trail of little hungry kisses along the line of her jaw before finding her lips again, their kiss open-mouthed and deep and messy, tongue and teeth and frantic heat. Ada can’t stop touching Hecate, overwhelmed by how much she wants to feel every inch of her skin. As her hand journeys downwards, she moves so that she’s straddling one of Hecate’s legs, and Hecate, hands still flat against the sheets, shifts the other obligingly to make room.

And finally, finally, after all these days of building need, Ada’s fingers slip between Hecate’s thighs. She knew Hecate would be ready for her, of course, after everything, but even so, the sheer burning, soaking heat of her is a glorious surprise. It seems that Ada barely has to brush her fingers over Hecate’s clit before Hecate is whimpering her name, an urgent plea that Ada would never dream of denying.

She presses down, just a little, and Hecate’s whole body jerks in response, with a low, shuddering moan that Ada wants to hear over and over again, forever.

Ada moves her fingers gently but firmly, stroking Hecate until Hecate is shaking, bringing her right to the very edge. It happens so quickly that Ada almost misses the tipping point, but she stops her movements just in time, just before Hecate topples over that edge.

Hecate whines, a thin, overwrought sound, arching her body, seeking continued friction that Ada won’t yet give to her. Looking into Hecate’s wide, pleading eyes, Ada finds it almost impossibly difficult not to start touching her again. She knows it’ll be worth it, in the end, but it would be so delightfully easy to give in now.

Instead, she sits back and rolls her own hips against Hecate’s thigh, enjoying the pressure of it, and knowing that Hecate can feel Ada’s desire, slick against her skin.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Ada says, keeping her voice absolutely level, with just a touch of headmistress in it. “I want you to make me come first.”

Hecate draws in a sharp breath. She nods, more than a little frantic.

Ada waits, raises one eyebrow.

Hecate finds it in herself to speak. “Of course, Ada.”

With a bright smile, Ada tells Hecate that she may remove her hands from the bed now, and then goes about rearranging them both so that she’s on her back, with Hecate kneeling between her thighs. Hecate knows this game well, and is pliant, following Ada’s gentle direction and waiting to be told what to do next.

Ada leans back against a pile of pillows, at an angle that will allow her a delightful view of Hecate’s efforts. “Use your mouth, please,” she tells her, reaching out with one hand to cup the back of Hecate’s head, tangling her fingers through her hair.

She catches sight of Hecate’s smile as Hecate leans down to do as she’s bid.

Hecate’s mouth betrays her. She looked so patient, almost docile when Ada asked this of her, but her mouth on Ada’s cunt is anything but. She goes to work with speed and an almost sloppy fervour, licking and sucking in all the places that drive Ada wild, her breath hot against Ada’s clit, and Ada feels her own pleasure growing apace, knows it won’t take long like this.

Ada feels her muscles tensing and she tightens her hand in Hecate’s hair, looks down at Hecate’s face buried between her legs, Hecate’s demanding mouth pressed against her, and she can’t hold out a single moment longer. She tumbles into her orgasm, calling Hecate’s name, and Hecate wraps her arms about Ada’s thighs, slowing her movements as Ada shudders through the aftershocks.

Laughing as she catches her breath, Ada calls Hecate up to kiss her, tasting herself on Hecate’s lips. Hecate lies sprawled half across Ada’s body, as boneless as though she herself were spent, though her tongue finds its way into Ada’s mouth eagerly.

Without breaking the kiss, Ada wraps an arm over Hecate and slides her hand down Hecate’s back, brushing over her rear, to dip between her thighs. Hecate makes a little, needy sound into her mouth as she feels Ada’s touch and she presses herself into Ada while Ada begins to stroke her. Ada had thought Hecate was soaked before, but now she’s wetter still, and radiating heat like a cauldron.

Ada touches her lightly, little else is required, and Hecate squirms and writhes atop her, giving delicious little moans as they continue to kiss. She rapidly feels Hecate begin to tense against her fingers, and gives her just a little more, carries on just a little longer…

And then she stops.

The sound Hecate makes when Ada lifts her hand away is halfway between a whine and a groan, and it’s a moment before Hecate’s hips stop thrusting against the air, searching for Ada’s fingers. Ada breaks their kiss and looks down at Hecate lying across her chest just as Hecate looks up at her, and Ada does not remember when she’s seen such desperation in Hecate’s eyes.

“What do you want?” Ada asks. It’s the headmistress voice still, though she knows it comes out breathless.

Hecate opens and closes her mouth a few times before she can find speech. “I want... to come,” she manages, eventually.

“Do you?”

Hecate’s voice is frayed, low and almost hoarse, and her hand clutches at Ada’s side. “Yes, please, Ada. Please, Ada, I _need_ to come.”

Ada nods. “Good girl.”

In a fluid motion, aided only slightly by a dash of magic, Ada flips them over, so that Hecate is lying on the bed, Ada’s own body covering hers. She has her fingers on Hecate again without giving her so much as a second to gather herself, finding her clit immediately and stroking a quick, rough pattern over it.

Hecate, caught by surprise, cries out, any restraint she has ever had lost to her. She curves herself into Ada’s touch, her eyes closed, her head tipped back into the pillows, all her beautiful black hair fanned out behind her, ethereal and stunning.

Again, Ada brings her right to the very knife-edge, and stops. Waits. Lets Hecate whimper for her touch. And again she gives it to her, bringing her close, so very, very close once more.

This time when Ada stops, Hecate can’t form words, the sounds she makes are wild and incoherent, almost sobbing with need.

Ada doesn’t keep her there for long, not now. She slides two fingers into Hecate’s cunt, and they slip in so easily, Hecate is so wet and so open for her. Ada loses herself in Hecate’s silken soft heat, curling her fingers forward and feeling Hecate shiver and pulse around her. She finds Hecate’s clit again with her thumb and presses down, just a little, rubs back and forth, just the slightest bit.

Beneath her, Hecate’s entire body convulses as she comes, her cunt throbbing around Ada’s fingers, giving a long, wordless cry. She rocks into Ada as another wave rolls over her, and another, her hands clenched tight against Ada’s back, her face pressed into Ada’s neck.

Ada holds her there, carrying her through it all, adoring every second of Hecate’s pleasure, and helping her ground herself as she begins to come down.

Eventually, Hecate collapses back against the bed all at once, as though someone has cut her strings. She can’t speak for a while, her eyes half-closed, so Ada folds her into her arms and talks to her; quiet, gentle, nonsense words of love and affection and boundless care. She tells Hecate how good she has been to wait for her, reminds her that she’s back now, that they’re here together now. She tells her that she loves her, so very much more than anything else.

After a while, Hecate comes back to herself enough to drink some water, and they both tuck themselves into each other’s bodies under the covers, Hecate’s cheek against Ada’s shoulder, her arm draped over Ada’s chest and their legs entwined, and talk quietly for a time, fond words that are only ever used between the two of them at times like this.

Before they sleep, Hecate points out to Ada that she has a trip of her own coming up in a few months' time, and that perhaps they might like to see what similar feats Ada might accomplish in her absence. It’s an intriguing notion, and Ada finds she would very much like to test her own resolve in this area.

For the moment, however, they’re both home, together, and she’s rather of a mind never to leave this bed again. They have very few plans for tomorrow and, as she dozes off, Ada has several excellent ideas about how she’d like to spend the day.


End file.
